Voca High School For The Musically Talented
by broken-angel's-wing
Summary: Based on the storyline of Just Be Friends by Luka Megurine, Rin goes to school at Voca High and Utatane is transfered into her class. Rin as class representative has to be his friend. But will it end up to be more? RinXPiko Bad at summaries, please read
1. Chapter 1

**Broken-Angel's-Wing: Konichiwa! It's me, broken-angel's-wing with my new fan fic Voca High School For The Musically Talented! Right, this fan fic is based on the song just be friends by luka megruine. It's a Rin x Piko fan fic so if you don't like the pairing and it's gunna gross you out don't read this! But if you have no problem read all you want! Right that's all so enjoy the first chapter of Voca High!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE VOCALOIDS OR THE SONGS THEY PRODUCE, VOCALOIDS BELONG TO THE PEOPLE WHO MADE THEM AND SO DO THE SONGS SO YOU GET IT!**

* * *

**1**

**Voca High**

I'm Rin, Rin Kagamine. I'm 15 years old, 43kg and 152cm, First year at Voca High School for the Musically talented, and by the musically talented that means me and the other students. The kids that go to Voca High live and work there and I just happen to be one of them which is no surprise, I can sing pretty well.

I lifted my self off my bed, it was tuesday morning, I flung my arms behind my head and yawned. "Great tuesday, Maths first thing..." I said dropping back into my pillow. I hated it when maths was first lesson, my brain is never in gear first thing in the morning so I usually have to stand up, for falling asleep in class. I eventually slid out of bed, and picked up a towel that was hung on the chair for my desk. I pushed my self up and leaned on my arms, there were hundreads of music sheets scattered across the table, I was up late last night reciting them and I had to stop when Len came and told me he was trying to sleep an I wasn't helping. I'd gotten up, I twisted the door hadle to let myself out of the room, as I should of guessed Len was standing there looking tired with bags under his eyes. "Len! Hi, ummmm, you look great?" I tried to cover up the fact that I felt plain guilty.

"Rin, you stayed up till 2am singing, I have a rehersal today! I needed that rest!" He said completely pissed off at me.

"Yeah, sorry about that... Well I gotta take a shower, See ya!" I swooped under the arm he had planted against the door frame and made an escape to the bathroom. Made it! I just hope he doesn't tell Meiko Sensei about me staying up that late.

I was getting dressed, so far all I had on was my pinifore, socks and slippers. Wait, damn, Len took my waist coat again. Every time I do something wrong he takes my waist coat and I only have 20 minutes to get dressed have a quick breakfast and then jet down 5 flights of stairs. I twisted the door handle and headed straight across the hall to Len's room. "Len! Open up, I want my waistcoat back!" I can't believe I'm doing this again, this is the 2nd time this week! The door quickly opened and a hand chucked me my waistcoat back.

I heard a quick click to my left, Teto was coming out to take a shower late as usual.

"Hey Rin, Len being a pain in the butt again?" She asked as she did most of the time, Me and Len fight alot, but he is pratically my brother.

"Yeah, he stole my waistcoat for the 2nd time this week!" Mostly directed to Len, less to Teto.

"Well, I'll leave you to it, your better at handling him than me. See ya in Home Room!" She called as she walked down the hall.

"Yeah, See ya!" I called back, politeness helps keep friends like Teto, please her and she likes you simple really.

I went over to room 2-6, Miku's Room. My room's 1-8, it works with your year then your room number, it's stupid because there is meant to be a corridor for each year but me, Teto and Len ended up being in the second year corridor. The door handle clicked.

"Ohayo, Ri-Chan" Miku said smiling, shes my best friend, I've known her since we were in Kindergarten plus our parents have always been good friends.

"Ohayo Miku!" I said smiling sweetly. I had about 10 minutes to get to class which was next to Miku's, I'm in the same class as Teto and Len but their always ready later than me so I never walk with them. "So hows things with you and Len? He never talks about you when I'm around" What I said was true, he never talks about Miku with me, I do wonder why sometimes?

"Things are actually quite distant between us, I think a week ago, he told me he's taking me somewhere soon and it's a surprise. So now I'm just waiting for him to tell me when" She said looking slightly worried, she must be thinking that he's gunna break up with her, I know she loves him.

"He won't break up with you, If he was going to break up with you he would start hitting on me and Teto and neither of us have been hit on" She looked as if she was going to start sobbing, I wish I had more reassuring words.

Last flight of stairs, me and Miku were still talking about boyfriends and she kept suggesting people. It's annoying when she suggest boys I could go out with, esspecially thrid year boys but she is going out with a first year so it's probably normal for her, she did date Kiyoteru Sensei in Junior High, A 14 year old and a 23 year old, I wonder about that...

The bell rang, uh oh, I was going to be late and Meiko Sensei hates it when your late. Hopefully I'd only have to cleaning duty for the rest of the week. I ran down the hall.

"I'll see you in break Ri-Chan!" She called down the hall, she's lucky she has Gakupo Sensei as her home room teacher, he doesn't care if your a little late. As I got to home room I saw Teto and Len running down the hall, late as always, I stopped and waited for them.

"We're only 3 minutes late we shouldn't have to do cleaning duty, it's only if your 5 minutes or more" Len said reaching past me for the door, his blond pony tail flicked into my face as he did so. His hair reminded me I didn't put my bow in this morning, all I did was put some white clips in to keep my hair out of my face.

"Rin. Len. Teto. Late I see, well go sit your butts down, we haven't started the regester yet so your lucky this time" Meiko Sensei said with a stern tone of voice. "Actually you late people can stand, if your late I'm sure you have time to stand" Sensei said smirking, she's an awesome teacher but she can be evil. As normal Meiko Sensei took the regester, I was 8th.

* * *

**Broken-Angle's-Wing: Not a bad chapter eh? Well feel free to rate and review because I love to hear what you guys have to say about my writing skills and also feel free to leave comments on my other fan fic: Avatar - The Legend Of Sokka**

**That's all for now people so bye and be waiting for chapter 2 which I've already started writing for you guys!**

**-xox- broken-angle's-wing **


	2. Chapter 2  Utatane

**broken-angel's-wing: Hi peoplez! Ain't updated in a while but you can blame school for that Ummmmm... nothing else to say really. Well, Enjoy the new chapter x**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the vocaloids featured in this fan fic so no complaining about copy right issues!**

**

* * *

**

**2**

**Utatane**

"Oh apparantly, we have a boy transferring to 1-B from 1-A, Utatane Piko" Meiko Sensei actually announced something important, I just hope she doesn't put the kid in the seat infront of me for payback on me being late 3 times in 2 weeks.

"Utatane! You can come in now!" Sensei shouted towards the door where a silhouette stood. The door opened and reavealed a Short boy, around 160cm, with white greyish hair, he had bangs similar to mine but his hair was shorter at the back, he was quite thin and he looked rather fragile.

"Right, Utatane why don't you introduce yourself, you have 3 minutes. GO!" Sensei seemed to be acting nice for this new boy, she's so evil.

"Ohayo, I'm Utatane Piko, I'm going to be part of 1-B from now on. I'm 160cm have white hair and I'm quite thin, I enjoy english, art and gym. Arigato Everyone. Sensei I'm done, where should I sit" Utatane seemed to be a goodie goodie.

"I have the perfect place for you to sit, just by the windows, second from last row. You'll be sitting infront of Kagamine Rin" She smirked as she said it, Damn it Meiko Sensei! "Also, since you'll be sitting close to her most of the time, she'll be your guide and she's also class representitive so any questions about the class or anything that's going on around school just ask her. Got it, Utatane, Rin?" Sensei smiled but all she wanted to do was laugh evily, I know it.

"Hai, Sensei..." I said depressed.

"Hai, Meiko Sensei." Utatane said it like it was the easiest thing in the world. First lesson bell rang, time to start directing this guy around and stuff, He's only been in for this semester though so he doesn't know the school yet.

"Ohayo Utatane" I put on my 'I'm a cute and innocent girl' face.

"Oh, Ohayo, Kagamine. Thanks for helping me out" I haven't even helped him and he's already saying thank you?

"No problem, We have Maths first it's down the corridor, follow me. All the second years will be comming out soon so be quick with your walking" I tried to be like an air hostess and just tell him what to do but he seemed so hopeless. I grabbed his wrist, being careful not to crush them, he seemed so dealicate.

"Kagamine.." I cut in without letting him finish his sentence.

"Call me Rin, It's alright everyone does" I smiled back at him, he blushed slightly like most boys when I smile at them with my cute smile. Unlike Len, he actually wore his waist coat, I must admit our uniform does suit Utatane.

We got to math ok, Sensei was a bit confused as why I was holding his wrist but I explained that I had to help him because we got caught in the crowd of second years. I sat down at the back of the class next to Teto but due to the circumstances, Teto was moved 2 rows in front next to Mikuo and I had to sit with Utatane. I always talked in Math so I decided I should get to know Utatane, if he's terrible at math he can copy me.

"Utatane, hows you?" Simple but affective converstation starter.

"I'm fine thanks, what about you?" Very polite. He's still a goodie goodie in my eyes, he put his elbow on the table and rested his head in his hand, he was still looking at me.

"I'm alright, I thought looking after you was going to be a pain but it's not" I smiled, not a super cute smile or anything, just a smile. He blushed, he looked really pink, probably because his skin is very pale.

"Ummm..." he started to lean towards me ,not too close but it was getting there, he suddenly backed away "We should be paying attention" He smiled a nervously, like he was hiding something, he didn't talk to me at all the rest of the lesson. I had Gym next so I wouldn't see Utatane at all, at least Len was taking care of him. I just hope he doesn't get hurt because if he does it's my fault...

Finally, break, but of course Utatane had no one to hang out with so he hung out with me in home room. Teto was already there waiting for me, she saw Utatane and her smile turned into a smirk, I was telling her with my eyes not to be evil.

"Hey Teto, is Gumi coming by today?" Teto always knows where Gumi is for some reason.

"Yeah she said she'd have to come then jet off though, her and Akaito are having some time to them selves, they have a free lesson next" See what mean? She knows Gumi like the back of her hand.

"Oh, Rin I have to go copy english homework off Mikuo in 1-C I'll be back in a sec" She ran out of the class slamming the sliding door behind her. It's just me and mr. goodie goodie now, I better say something before things get awkward.

"Why did you stop talking in the middle of maths?" I thought I might as well just put it out there.

"I...just...didn't have anything to say" He was looking in to my eyes, it made me feel almost gulity.

"Well off that subject..." I was trying to think of something to say "Where d'you live?" worst question ever. I smiled crookedly, you could tell how I realised that my question was dumb. Utatane giggled slightly.

"Just outside the entrance to Orchid Park, I will have a dorm soon, I just have to move all my stuff in. I wish my things were easy to move, but, finding people to move them is the diffculty not my actual things" He smiled at me, he was a bright and cutsey thing, innocence seemed to be the only thing his aura was made of.

"How long till you can move in? Also, where's your dorm gonna' be? I'm gunna have to visit you when your done unpacking and everything" I prayed that it was a month, New kids are like deflectors to everyone else, so me as class rep. gets dragged down with him.

"They said it would be tom-" He was interuped by the door slamming against the wall.

"Len!" Miku squealed as she ran to jump on Len, good thing Len was a few inches taller than Miku or he'd fall for sure, no doubt. Miku sqeeuzed Len tightly, Len like himself, chuckled under his breath and after a short pause hugged her back. It's always sweet to see them together like this, they always share a small kiss, its amazing that Miku seemed almost upset to think about Len this morning but now shes kissing him, strange right?

The bell rang. I walked over to Utatane irritatedly "Come on, time for next lesson, you don't want to be late for your first english lesson" I said kinda sarcastically.

* * *

**broken-angel's-wing: So did you guys like the chapter? I thought it was ok for now. By the way I do have another fan fic for all you Avatar fans out there called Avatar: The Legend of Sokka so if you wanna read that just hit my profile (Look at me advertising my own story) Also check out fallen-angel's-halo if you like Death Note as she is my sister and a bloody good writer! Well that's it for me jabbering on, I do have a lime scene on the way in the next couple of chapters for you guys who can't wait. That's it, see you guys when I update next =3**

**xoxo**


End file.
